The research grant application proposes continuation of the established headquarters at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute at Houston for management of the National Large Bowel Cancer Project national research program. The research performed in this program will be carried on in various institutions across the country and, where a need is indicated, in selected institutions in foreign countries. An outline of the proposed national research plan is also presented. Research will be continued and expanded in nine broad areas: molecular control of cellular proliferation and differentiation, epidemiology of large bowel cancer, immunology and immunotherapy of large bowel cancer, carcinogenesis of large bowel cancer, genetics of large bowel cancer, improved methods of diagnosing large bowel cancer surgical and radiotherapeutic management of large bowel cancer, and pathologic classification of large bowel cancers. With the development of animal models and basic knowledge of cell biology of normal and neoplastic colon mucosal cells we plan to implement experimental and clinical pharmacologic studies of large bowel cancer. A new subcommittee on chemotherapy is planning a new program of chemotherapy which will be developed in cooperation with representatives from the subcommittees on cell kinetics and experimental and clinical pharmacology. Scientific direction of the project will be provided by the Program Director, and Associate Director (Chairman of the Working Cadre and Coordinator of the Scientific and Clinical Program) and a Working Cadre of 15 scientists and/or clinical investigators who are responsible for developing programs, reviewing the scientific aspects of the project's operation, and reviewing in cooperation with consulting scientists applications for research grants-in-aid.